Amano Miki
Amano Miki (Kanji: 天の, 美木; English: Beautiful Tree of the Heavens) is the protagonist of Bleach: Remembrance. She is a substitute shinigami of enigmatic origins yet spectacular power. With her mastery and perfection of Zankensoki, she fights to protect her family and friends from hollows and a myriad of other threats as well. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History Amano Miki Amano Miki is the daughter of Amano Mikiku and a man whose identity is unknown to even Mikuku herself. She was born on September 21st of 2003. She grew up in Karakura Town and under the single motherhood of Mikiku. On September 21st of 2019, her soul was devoured by one of the 108 adjuchas known as the Hallowed Stars of Hueco Mundo. However, though her soul may have been devoured, her body was not damaged in any way. As a result, a male shinigami named Zaraki Sazaba was able to possess her body and then use her body as a makeshift form of life support. But unfortunately for Sazaba, shortly after he possessed Miki's body, his memories began to be displaced by Miki's memories. As such, Sazaba gained knowledge of all of Miki's history at the cost of losing knowledge of a supermajority of his history. Consequently, because he could barely remember his old life as Sazaba, Sazaba had little no choice but to accept and make something of his new life as Miki. Zaraki Sazaba Birth and Childhood 549 years ago, during the Ōnin War, a boy was stillborn. Shortly after his stillbirth, the boy was passed onto the Soul Society by an unseated shinigami named Masui Juntō. Subsequently, the boy appeared in Zaraki of all places. Fortunately for the boy, he was discovered and taken in by Zaraki Uiba. Uiba named the boy Zaraki Sazaba and then began to raise the boy as his son. Vengeance 108 years later, Uiba would be murdered by a shinigami. In hopes of discovering the identity and finding the location of the shinigami whom murdered Uiba, Sazaba enrolled into Shin'ō Academy. After 6 years of study and training, Sazaba graduated as the valedictorian of his class. Subsequently, he joined the Fifth Branch of the Onmitsukidō — the Inner Court Troop — because he felt that it would give him the most access to the most information. After a 135 years in the Inner Court Troop, Sazaba was finally able to discover the identity and location of the shinigami whom murdered Uiba. Not long after, Sazaba avenged Uiba's death by faking the death of Uiba's murderer and then feeding Uiba's murderer to hollows. Subsequently, Sazaba transferred from the Fifth Branch of the Onmitsukidō to the First Division of the Gotei 13. Afterward, for 300 years, Sazaba fought against hollows in the Human World and rebels in the Soul Society. Return to the Human World At some point in time, Sazaba became a 10th Seat of the First Division of the Gotei and therefore a member of the Kyōraku Ten Braves. Consequently, at a later date, Sazaba participated in the bloody and fierce battle between the 10 members of the Kyōraku Ten Braves and the 108 adjuchas known as the Hallowed Stars of Hueco Mundo. Among both the adjuchas and the shinigami, Sazaba was the battle's sole survivor. However, during the battle, Sazaba had been mortally wounded by one of the adjuchas. Consequently, in order to survive, Sazaba had to possess the body of a girl whose soul had been consumed by one of the adjuchas and then use that body as life support. As a result, Zaraki Sazaba became Amano Miki. Unfortunately, because of Sazaba's incompatibility with Miki's body and the weakness of Sazaba's soul due to the mortal wound that Sazaba's soul was suffering from, Sazaba's memories began to be displaced by Miki's memories. As such, by the time Sazaba's soul managed to recover to the point where it could resist the displacement of Sazaba's memories, Sazaba had already lost a supermajority of his history and knowledge. Consequently, Sazaba had little no choice but to accept and make something of his new life as Miki. Plot WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical and Spiritual Capabilities Athletic Prowess * Average Durability: * Immense Endurance: * Immense Flexibility: * Immense Speed: * Average Strength: Spiritual Power and Pressure Miki exhibits naught but an average amount of spiritual power. However, notably, Miki is one of the few individuals to exhibit an elemental type of spiritual pressure. Specifically, Miki's spiritual pressure exhibits the coloration of a rainbow. Skills and Techniques Hakuda Miki is a Hakuda Master who is able to fight just as effectively with her body as she is with her Kidō and Zanjutsu. In combat, Miki is able to use her agility and flexibility to dodge strikes and wiggle out of grips. In addition; Miki is also able to heighten the velocity of her strikes with her footwork, hip rotations, and shoulder movements. Miki is also capable of utilizing her arms and legs as makeshift whips capable of lashing at high velocities and with immense force. As a result, in spite of her dainty build and lithe figure, Miki is more than capable in hand-to-hand combat. Hohō Miki is a Shunpo Master who is able to move with enough haste to blur into a flash or even disappear from sight altogether! She is also able to leave afterimages of herself in her wake and overtake the sound of her actions! In addition, unlike a supermajority of Shunpo-users, Miki is able to perform Shunpo with her arms! As such; Miki is able to cause her arms to blur into a flash, disappear from sight, and leave afterimages in their wake. And by doing so, Miki is able to augment the accuracy and speed of her Hakuda and Zanjutsu! Kidō Miki is a Kidō Master with the ability to cast and create even the highest level of spells. In addition, Miki is well-versed in a myriad and variety of spells. In stark contrast to a supermajority of Kidō-users, Miki has a tendency to use combinations of spells that complement each other. Miki also tends to use spells in imaginative and inventive ways. As such, Miki has earned herself a reputation for being creative and resourceful with her Kidō. Notably, Miki is one of the few individuals capable of casting more than one spell at a time. In addition, Miki is among the dozen of individuals whom are capable of bypassing the need for a chant while casting more than one spell at a time! As a result, Miki is able to multicast without delay or warning. Zanjutsu Miki is a Master Swordswoman with Iaido that is faster than Shunpo and Kenjutsu that is stronger than Cero! She is adept at blocking in the least strenuous manner, countering with an accurate and quick riposte after a dodge or parry, deflecting a volley of projectiles with celerity and grace, and parrying a barrage of swings and thrusts in a controlled and seamless manner. In addition, Miki is skilled at modulating the concentration and flow of the spiritual power within her zanpkuto. As such, Miki is able to maximize her zanpakutō's performance by concentrating and positioning her spiritual power where her zanpakutō needs it the most. Miki is also able to use Hohō to cause her zanpakutō to blur into a flash, disappear from sight, and leave afterimages in its wake. And Miki is able to use Kidō to enchant her zanpakutō with a myriad and variety of spells! Zanpakutō Sealed In its Sealed state, Miki's zanpakutō takes the appearance of your average katana. Shikai Miki's zanpukto is named Shokuga (Kanji: 色牙; English: Colorful Fang). It is released into its Shikai state by the command Paint (Romaji: Peinto; Kana: ペイント) and then a call of its name. In its Shikai state, it takes the appearance of a katana with a prismatic and translucent blade. Shokuga allows Miki to alter the appearance of anyone and anything that is suffused with Miki's spiritual power. In other words, it allows Miki to enshroud or infuse a target with her spiritual power as a means of veiling the target an optical illusion. Bankai Miki has yet to achieve the Bankai state of her Zanpakutō. Trivia * Before she adopted the body and name of Amano Miki, she was a male shinigami known as Zaraki Sazaba (Kanji: 更木, 小葉; English: New Tree, Little Leaf). * Miki's theme is Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Female